


What You Know

by FellGhost



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, It's one-sided Chrobin., It's sad., M/M, Needed to get some feelings out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellGhost/pseuds/FellGhost
Summary: So this is a short little drabble. It's told in second P.O.V. by Robin who has feelings for Chrom. But it's complicated. Mentions spoilers for the ending of the game (though if you haven't gotten that far what are you doing with your life??). I was feeling sad and needed to write about the boys. I really hope anyone who reads enjoys!!





	What You Know

You had never been in love before, not that you could recall at least. Yet, that fact held little weight when you knew that you couldn't recall _anything_ from your past. All the years before you'd woken in a small field in the middle of nowhere were kept locked away in the back of your mind, tucked in a place you could never reach. So for you, your life might as well have begun the day you met _him_.

 _Chrom_ , his name had left your lips so easily. All you had to do was look at him and you knew. You knew his name before you'd even recalled your own. If there was one thing certain in your life from that instance, it was that the two of you were bound together by fate, your hearts tangled up with an invisible, unbreakable thread. It didn't matter to him who you were or where you'd come from. He didn't think for a moment that he should be wary of you or your intentions. What mattered to him was your actions, your words, your capability. What mattered to him was _who you were_ , ready and willing to fight at his side to protect those who could not protect themselves. That's what he'd deemed most important.

Honestly, it was almost unbelievable how easily you'd earned his trust. You could have been his end time and time again, especially once placed in such an important position as his tactician. You'd almost warned him not to put his faith in you. Though, how could you say such a thing when he was, for all intents and purposes, your very world? He held his hand out to you and you'd taken it, and not for a second did you ever regret that action. It was his lack of weariness that had brought you into this life and blessed you with such wonderful friends and allies. How could you ever chastise him for that?

But there was so much more to him than that. He was strong, reliable. You had no fear on the battlefield when you knew he was watching your back, just as you were doing the same for him. He was someone you could confide in, lean on or simply joke with. His attitude was the very soul of the Shepherds, you could feel it in every shared meal, in every lifting speech. He kept people together. It's what he was good at. It's what made him such an excellent leader. However, all of this had begun to stir a change in the way you viewed him.

He could smile at you and it would send your heart fluttering and your cheeks flushing. You found yourself stumbling over your words when he talked to you about simple, meaningless things that shouldn't have required any effort to respond to in the least. Oh, and let's not forget how your staring led you to walk into more than a handful of objects as well. You'd no idea what to do about it either. You didn't even know what 'it' was! You were, _admittedly_ , clueless. You didn't know what was wrong with you. You didn't know why you were turning into such a mess around your closest ally so easily and so regularly. It wasn't until he announced his engagement that the truth finally dawned on you.

_You loved him, helplessly, with every fiber of your being._

But what could you do? You were a tactician, but there was no winning this battle. There weren't any sneaky maneuvers or last resort tricks you could pull off. He'd made his choice. He'd chosen _her_ and as much as you'd like to blame them, to yell and kick and cry in a fit of utter rage against the world that owed you better, all you'd done about it was smile and congratulate them. They'd fallen in love, that's something neither of them could help. You had your chance already. You could have talked with him about your feelings long before that day instead of repressing them to the back of your mind. But you hadn't. There was no one to blame for this but yourself.

In the late hours of the night, when you'd retreat to your tent, only your pillow could muffle the sound of the sobs that wracked you to your very core. For a while, you even actively avoided him. You just couldn't bear to see him at that time. You couldn't help yourself, not when the knowledge you kept so quiet about ate you up inside at every waking hour. Those terrible, gut wrenching feelings of sorrow were far too much then and they never truly went away. Even when you cheered for him on his wedding day, your merriment was only a facade and it made the pain you felt all the worse.

What sort of friend were you? What sort of _person?_ You couldn't be honest with him. You couldn't be happy for him. You were selfish, greedy and absolutely undeserving of the affection you so coveted from a man who _had_ never and _would_ never be yours. You were disgusted with yourself for things you could not change. But you realized soon enough that there were more important matters to focus on than yourself. You couldn't let your own terrible nature slow you down, not until the very end when the future was at last secured. You would fight for this world, for all that you still cherished within it. You made your mind up.

And in those last moments of your life, you were granted one choice. To stay at his side, where he'd begged you to remain, or to sacrifice yourself so that none would ever have to face the horrors of the Fell Dragon again. In that instance, your heart finally, wholly shattered. There was no option here. You'd been focused on yourself, on what you wanted, for too long. It was about time you let go and moved on, for the fate of all those you'd grown to care for and for the rest of the world as well. You could not let that sadness in your heart rule this time.

The last view you had was of Chrom, and though his expression was blurred by the tears spilling from your eyes, you knew how deeply you'd hurt him and how it was not something you could simply fix then and there. So instead, you left him with the image of yourself you wanted him to remember. You offered up a wide smile, a gentle wave and a string of sweet last words. He would never know just how much he meant to you, but that was okay. You knew he would be happy again. He had a wonderful family and an amazing bunch of friends. He had a _future_ , and it wouldn't involve you. He was your beginning and you couldn't think of anything more fitting than to have him as your end too.

Your name is Robin, and there was one time, in all of your life, when you were in love and it made you happier than anything else ever could.


End file.
